


[Cover] Kintsukuroi

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [74]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Mending is art, kintsukuroi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Mending is an art but it could take a while. So it is also, aprocess to attain perfection and wholeness.But a wholeness that was unlike before.On this fanfiction, in the art of Kintsukuroi/Kintsugi; Sherlock and John are like two broken ceramics, and their building relationship represents the melted gold, silver, or platinum that would piece their broken selves back together to become even more beautiful than their previous state. They may not bewholeagain for they are already dented. And there maybe missing pieces. But those dents that would be mended by their relationship, those scars, they are the symbol of battles won and lost. And that would make them even morebeautifulin the end.





	[Cover] Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891033) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



[](https://imgur.com/jIOd6us)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this work. So much. Thank you for writing this Miss Sam.  
> Thank you for your hard work. I believe this is my first work gifted to you.  
> I'll look forward on doing some more in the future. :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to support the author. They are always tagged. Thank you so much!


End file.
